Kidnapper
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Someone is trying to capture Ezra desperately. The Rebellion only knows three things for sure: One, innocent people is disappearing with no reason. Two, this group it's not the Empire. And three, they won't stop until they get Ezra. (Last story of the tetra logy: "Secrets Of Heroes".)
1. Chapter 1

_**Kidnapper.**_

 _ **Chapter One.**_

In a faraway and not known for a lot of people, a secret base under ground had been constructed. The base took five long months to construct, but it was finally ready. In that place there were houses, a port to keep ships and shuttles, workshops, bars, stores, and basically, all places someone could imagine, but under the ground.

Most of the population was smugglers, pirates, simple sellers, and mostly, people who ran from the Empire. All of them were save thanks for the kindness of two persons, and the people appointed them as their leaders. These two persons had a personal squadron, like stormtroopers, but they weren't abusers like them.

These guards helped people when they were needed, and also, they helped people from outside their base. They went to distinct planets and took innocent people to their headquarters so they could protect them…and they have localized their new objective.

That day they finally found the objective on which the two persons were desperate to find, so the squadron quickly ran to the headquarters.

"Sir, we have located the objective," informed the general.

"Excellent. Continue with the protocol. _Don't_ hurt the objective, and bring the objective immediately," ordered the man.

Meanwhile, faraway of that underground base, in a dark and cold night, a blue-electric-eyed boy slept calmly.

The name of the boy was Ezra Bridger, son of the now dead, Mira and Ephraim Bridger, also known as "The Voices Of Freedom". Ezra ended as a orphan and on the streets after a horrible incident: His parents were taken from the Empire on his birthday…but he wasn't alone, though.

Ezra had an older brother, named Brais Bridger, and with the trust they had between each other, the life on the streets wasn't always bad.

But then, Brais became jealous of his brother. He thought his parents loved Ezra more than him, so he decided to join the Empire, leaving Ezra alone on his birthday number seven.

Brais joined the Empire and became the apprentice of one of the dangerous person in the Galaxy: Darth Vader. Brais, although being evil and ruthless, he saved his younger brother on an occasion, and paid the price with his life.

That night, that cold and dark night, Ezra suddenly began to feel a pain on his body, crossing his spine and then…his nightmare began.

* * *

 **Ezra's Nightmare**

 _In a part of Lothal's market, the crew was being attacked_. _Everyone was covering themselves behind something, separated from each other and trying to attack._

 _Suddenly, a vehicle got closer to Ezra's side…very close. Two men jumped out of it, and Ezra didn't even have time to cry out. The men quickly gagged the kid and then out him on the vehicle…they didn't count that Ezra could get himself out of the gag, enough to yell:_

" _KANAN!" yelled Ezra._

 _The Jedi, deconcentrated, turned around to see were his padawan was, and felt a tipping in his heart when he saw the vehicle going out of there as fast as a thunder, with Ezra on it…_

 **End Of The Nightmare**

* * *

 **Zeb's POV (a few minutes before)**

* * *

I was awake because of my thirsty throat. I couldn't get any sleep, so I went for a cup of water. Yesterday was a very long day.

The red-blades were always there, always a step before us. They were unstoppable, and insupportable, like a really bad migraine.

I never thought that in the moment I entered to my cabin, I would see the kid squirming on _pain_.

I ran to Kanan's cabin as fast as I could and banged on the door.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

They said sleeping was the best meditation. Sometimes I couldn't get any sleep, and when I got a little rest, it was soon interrupted…and suddenly, I could only hear banging on my door.

BANG!

Why it didn't surprise me that I was again interrupted?

I got on my feet and opened the door, just to see Zeb on the door.

"Kanan! Somethin' is wrong with the kid," explained the Lasat.

At first, I doubted. Ezra and Zeb had the habit of making pranks through all days. But I knew that, even they would never joke something about the crew's health.

So I ran with him to his cabin, and saw what he was referring to: My padawan seemed to be in agony.

I quickly went to his side and began to shake him, trying to wake him up.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV (actual time)**

* * *

"Ezra? Ezra?!" I heard a voice say while they shook me.

I woke up suddenly with a gasp, and the moment I did, the pain stopped.

"Are you Ok?" asked Zeb.

I nodded. It wasn't true, though, and I knew they both knew I wasn't ok. We just been having a lot of trouble the last couple of days with running with the Inquisitors, they seemed impossible to ignore. We had more things to worry about, that I didn't want to add another worry to the list.

"Follow me," ordered my master.

I nodded again, jumped out of the bunk and followed my master, with my arms crossed and my head looking at the ground. I entered to Kanan's room, and sat in his lower bed as he indicated me to.

"Wait here," he told me before going out of the cabin.

And again, I nodded at response. In the moment Kanan got out of the cabin, I hugged my legs and laid on my head on my knees.

Since Brais died I been having really weird and dismal dreams, but I haven't been able to tell Kanan. After all, they were only that: dreams.

Kanan came back after a few minutes with two cups on his hands. He got closer to me, handed me one and sat down on a chair.

"What happened?" asked my Master.

I took a sip from the hot chocolate and explained:

"I saw us, being attacked on a part of Lothal. Suddenly, a vehicle goes to my side and two men jump out of it. They gag me and…it was horrible. It felt so real," I explained.

My master got to my side and hugged me with one arm, trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry. It was only a nightmare," assured Kanan.

Something bothered me. I didn't think it was only a dream. I thought on my next words carefully, and then said, "What if it's a vision?"

He stood in silence, and after a minute, he said to me, "Then I… _we_ 'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. You're part of the crew, and no one is going to get you away."

I can't precisely explain how I felt in that moment, but it was a mix between nervousness and happiness. I began to feel very tired out of nowhere, and unconsciously I laid on mi master's shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

I began to send sleep waves to my padawan. Almost immediately, I felt how my padawan lay on his head on my shoulder, falling asleep, so I laid him down on the bed, and went to the upper bunk and closed my eyes.

If Ezra's nightmare was truly a vision, I had to make sure he was out of harm's way. He is _my_ padawan, and nobody was going to take him. Over my dead body.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **New story! (wiii!)**

 **I'm so glad to continue, but this might be the last story of the saga...**

 **And...did anybody cried on the last episode? Because I did...and I need a hug again...;-;**

 **This story is before the events of the "Twilight Of The Apprentice", because I can't move on...**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Next morning, everybody was up very early. Ezra couldn't help but feel bad at the moment he woke up, but he didn't mention that to Kanan or anyone else in the crew. They already had lots of problems.

But although he tried his best, his attempts didn't work. Everybody else noticed that he was acting kind of weird, and they wanted to cheer him up.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt very bad. I felt dizzy, my stomach and head hurt like heck and I had a mouth discomfort. I tried, and wanted that my crew didn't notice, but it was worth nothing. They noticed my weird behavior.

Sabine tried to persuade me to paint with her, but the smell of paint only made my stomach stir.

Hera did her best and offered to teach me how to fly the Phantom, but the least I wanted to do was doing mortal pirouettes on a shuttle, so I denied, telling her that I was busy.

Zeb and Chopper decided to cheer me up on their own way; scaring me. Their plan could have worked if I didn't count on Brais in my head, which who told me what they were planning. At the end, the only thing that happened was that Zeb fell down on Chopper, and the droid decided to shock him, causing a persecution. It was funny at the end.

I decided to go out and clean the Ghost. Maybe the only thing I needed was fresh air, and cleaning the ship would take my entire attention, so _maybe_ I could forget my sickness.

The sun burned my back as I cleaned the ship. Finally, when I was done and a couple of hours passed, my head was hurting too much, but I ignored it.

" _You should tell your master that something's wrong,_ _"_ Brais suggested.

 _Is not that bad. Probably the pain will go eventually._

" _Anyways, you should tell him that is happening…again, remember_ _?"_ said my brother.

 _That time was only for a few days…_

" _And the next one was only for a week. What would be next? A month? And then a year? Wake up,_ _"_ remembered Brais on my head.

 _Shut up, Brais._

" _Then_ I'll _tell him_ _,"_ threatened my big brother.

 _Yeah right, you can't do that._

" _Try me. I never said I couldn't go into other's person mind_ _,"_ dared Brais.

 _Can you?_

"… _I don't know_ _, " _my brother replied.

 _Then stop complaining. I'm_ fine.

" _Whatever_ _,"_ ended Brais, _"_ _Eventually, he'll notice_ _."_

In that moment, my master got out of the ship, and I thought somehow scared of Brais.

"Let's go Ezra," said Kanan, "Jedi training."

The truth was that I wasn't good enough to train, but if I refused the crew would know definitely that something was wrong with me. Also, I loved training and I didn't have anything more interesting to do. So I nodded, got down of the roof and went to Kanan's side.

We got a little bit far from the ship, without talking or even looking at each other. I tried not to think on my pain so my master couldn't sense it, but it was impossible to ignore.

"Well, this time we'll practice battle with the light sabers," explained Kanan.

He waited a moment to see if I interrupted him. It didn't bother me to use the saber…but against him it was different. What if I hurt him?

"Is everything ok, Ezra?" asked Kanan.

" _Told ya '_ _"_ mocked Brais on my head.

"Yes. Everything is fine," I lied.

"Are you sure? You've been really quiet, you refused to paint with Sabine and denied one of Hera's lessons," pointed Kanan.

"I'm sure. So, are we going to practice or not?" I asked.

"Yes. Get in position," ordered Kanan, and I obeyed him, walking away from him.

I took my light saber and activated it, facing my master.

"Attack me," ordered my master.

I ran to his position, my saber on my hands and attacked him from above. In that moment, he blocked my attack and made me fall to the ground.

"We don't even get the fight to five minutes and you're already giving up?" mocked my master, helping me to stand up, "Avoid attacking that way."

Again, both of us went to position, my master ordered me to attack him and I obeyed. After a few attempts, I got the battle into unless fifteen minutes, but my glory moment was done when Kanan defeated me again. For the 16th time.

Finally, Kanan was the one on the ground after my last attack, and I was the one pointing the light saber at him.

"I beat you!" I cheered.

" _Finally,_ _"_ mocked my brother, but I could find a happy tone on his mocking voice.

"Good job, padawan," congratulated my master from the ground.

"Kanan, Ezra, I think it's been enough with the training," indicated Hera from the platform.

The moment I turned around, I suddenly fell to the ground, hitting my head really hard. When I opened my eyes, I saw my master giving me a hand.

"Never lose sight of your enemy," said Kanan.

"That's not fair," I replied angrily.

"Battles rarely are," repeated my master.

"Key word: Battles. This was training, which was done," I replied again.

"I never said it was done, I only said good job," said the Jedi.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. We walked towards the Ghost, and when we arrived to the platform, I began to feel dizzy again, and it seemed that the walls were moving.

" _Ezra?_ " asked Brais, worried.

I laid on the wall covertly so my master wouldn't notice, but he got closer to me and asked worried.

"Ezra? Kid, are you ok?" he asked.

"Ye-yeah," I answered, looking at the ground.

Slowly, the walls stopped moving, so I recovered and began to walk again.

"What happened?" asked my master.

"I just felt dizzy…it might have been for the sun. I spend a lot of time outside," I answered.

"You should sleep for a moment," suggested Kanan.

A part of me wanted to obey him, but it was only 4:30 pm, and going to lay down would make them know that I wasn't ok.

"Neh…I'm fine," I repeated, trying to sound convincing.

My master seemed to want something more because he opened his mouth, but then, he closed it, and gazed at me worried and in a disapproval way.

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **I know this chapter isn't so exciting, but it was only so it could start with the…**

 ***ahem* anyways, you'll know eventually.**

 **So I guess everybody needs a hug after the season finale…*hugs everybody and pats them on the head* there, there (baymax!)**

 **Sins007 – You too, cuidate. Glad you liked it.**

 **Blueberry wubber 1516 – *hugs you***

 **Starly – It might be only the last story for the saga…if my brain doesn't give me more ideas…and, yes. My cat still scaring me to death (last time he meowed so weird that I thought it was a little girl's scream…it was horrible)**

 **BuruPlays2 – Thanks for your support.**

 **Honey-nam – Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Fear – Just the end of the season (I made the same mistake…it was embarrassing)**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

 **Two Days After…**

* * *

 **Zeb's POV**

* * *

I woke up earlier than anybody else that morning. I yawned and stretched while I got up from my bed, when suddenly, I heard a weak and low sneeze. I turned around, just to see the kid, huddled in a corner of his bed. He seemed like if he didn't sleep for days, maybe even weeks! He was shivering with cold, and he was very, very pale.

"Kid?" I asked, worry on my voice.

"Z-Z-Zeb?" asked the kid, and I did not know what could have been worse: The way he answered, or if he didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-no-nothing. I-I'm fi-fine," answered Ezra, stubbornly.

 _Someone really has to teach him the definition of 'fine'._

I ignored his answer, I walked closer to him and I touched his front head. Instantly, I removed my hand. He was really cold, and on the ship we were like 80 degrees!

"Wait here," I ordered, while I decided to go to the med-bay.

"Z-Zeb w-wait," asked the kid.

I turned around and asked, "What?"

"J-j-just do-don't tell Ka-nan," begged Ezra, looking at me directly at the eyes.

"I don't promise anything," I said. I should go for Kanan immediately, but first I had to make sure the kid didn't got any colder. If he was cold enough, he could…no. I couldn't even _think_ on that possibility.

I ran to the med-bay and grabbed medicines, everything that could help. With a bunch of medicines on my arms, I returned running to my room, but when I went out, I crashed with someone, and made us fall to the ground.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

Something didn't feel right that morning. There was pressure in the air, and everything was so…tense. I was outside, thinking to myself, when I decided to return to the Ghost. I walked calmly, and I could feel the tension increasing.

And then, it was when it hit me.

Literally, hit me. Zeb crashed with me when I was walking on front of the med-bay. Both of us fell to the ground, and quickly stood up. I saw medicines all over the ground, and I looked at him confused. Why did he need the medicines so badly?

"Is everything ok, Zeb?" I asked.

"Yes…no. Is the kid. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's cold," Zeb explained.

I didn't need to be told twice. I helped him pick up the medicines, and ran to the kid's cabin. Ezra have been acting really weird the last couple of days, and I couldn't help but think last training's session, when I made him fall to the ground and he became dizzy. At first, I thought he had a heatstroke. But then, I blamed it on me. I felt like I hit him hard when we fought and I shouldn't have to hit him like that.

Finally, we arrived to the cabin. Zeb entered first, without letting me see my padawan. He put him a water bag on the front head, and he left of the room, without even looking at me.

And it was when I saw Ezra.

Good Force, I felt _pity_ for him. He seemed very weak and tired, and over all, he was shivering with cold.

"It-its no-noth-ing, I-I'm fi-fine," Ezra said, shivering with cold. I was worried for the way he said that. He was cold.

"Ezra, I need you to tell me what's wrong," I ordered firmly. "Otherwise, I won't be able to help you."

He chuckled (shivering, also) and explained to me, "Tha-that's the pro-problem. I-I don't kn-know wha-t's wrong with-me." He shivered again, and said on lower voice, "It be-gan whe-n I retu-rned fro-from Mus-tafar…The ti-time when y-you tough-t I-I wa-s d-d-dead."

"And why the heck you didn't told us?!" I asked, angry.

"It wa-wasn't worth it t-to men-mention it," my padawan said.

"Ezra, don't you ever do that again. Never in your life!" I scolded.

"T-that t-time it on-ly lasted a coupl-e o-f-f d-days," Ezra defended himself.

"What do you mean by _that time_?" I asked, suspiciously. "This happened another time, right?"

He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again. He looked away for me, and didn't say anything.

"Y-yes. I-it had. A f-few weeks a-after I re-returned from A-ableyon," he admitted, looking at the ground.

I was mad. I was angry. I was furious. Why he didn't tell me? With what purpose? I wasn't very mad at _him._ I was furious at his lack of confidence and, obviously, the Empire.

"Well," I said, trying not to yell, "You cannot stay like that. You need medical attention."

"A-are we go-going with T-Tseebo?" Ezra asked.

I shook my head. The idea of Tseebo seeing Ezra like that…

"No. I have a friend of mine on capital city that's doctor. I'm sure he'll take care of you," I remembered.

"Re-really, I'm fi-" he managed to say, but I interrupted him.

"Have you even heard how you're talking right now?!" I interrupted. "You seem that you haven't slept in days, you are very pale and cold as ice."

"Si-nce w-when did y-you be-gan t-to w-w-rite poe-try?" he mocked.

"I am serious. We'll go immediately," I said firmly.

"W-what about a d-deal?" the kid asked, "I-f I'm fi-fine at ni-ght, y-you don't ta-take me to t-the doc-tor or Tse-Tseebo."

"And if you're not fine?" I asked.

"T-then I won't re-refuse on go-going wi-with you," Ezra said.

I stood in silence. I couldn't believe there was a person that stubborn on the Galaxy.

"Please," he asked, looking directly at my eyes.

"Agh. Fine," I accepted, "But if you're not fine, you'll come with us and won't lie if you are feeling bad, agreed?"

"Agreed" my padawan answered.

 **Hours later…**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

The rest of the day went slowly. Finally I stopped having cold and shiver when I talked, but instead, a headache clouded my head horribly. Anyways, I didn't say anything. If it helped me not going to the doctor, it would be fine.

I was fine, so why would I need to go see a doctor? I wasn't afraid of them. I just didn't like Kanan and the others wasting extra money on me.

Sabine asked me to help her to fix the new speeder-bikes we found (and by found, I mean steal), and I had the slightest suspicion that Kanan ordered to keep an eye on me. I hated when he did that. I wasn't a kid anymore either, so why put me babysitters?

I walked to my cabin after I thanked Zeb, and went for the tools, but when I arrived, again the walls began to shake. Oh, no.

I laid on the wall, and waited for the effect to pass. But it didn't pass. The walls shook fiercer-and fiercer!- and fiercer!

I felt on my head like if a hammer was hitting it, again…and again…and again.

And then, it was when the darkness came, hitting my eyes and my head.

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

* * *

I was on the platform, admiring the speeder-bikes that we have stolen last time. I was waiting Ezra to come with the tools, but he was taking too long…perhaps too long. I decided to go find them for myself. Maybe Ezra was now with Zeb and Chopper, playing a prank or fighting. Common of Ezra.

When I entered to the ship, I remembered Ezra kept the tools on his room, so I walked towards the room's hallways and entered to his room…and it was when everything went down.

I saw Ezra on the ground. He wasn't moving. But I could hear his slow breathing.

"Ezra?" I asked, kneeling on the ground. And when I touched his head, it was when I got scared. His head was covered with a red liquid.

"KANAN!" I yelled, scared.

He arrived in seconds, not even minutes. The Jedi was on the door, with Chopper, Zeb and Hera on his side.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

I was on the cockpit explaining the rest of the crew what I had planned. I already contacted my friend from the city, ignoring Ezra's promise. I knew the kid was very stubborn, and that he had his tricks to escape. He always did.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Sabine's yell.

"KANAN!" yelled the artist.

All of us quickly understood something wasn't right. Sabine didn't scream for little things, so we stood up and ran on the direction I heard the artist's yell.

Her scream came from Ezra and Zeb's cabin, and when I opened the door, I could see the artist kneeling on the ground, behind Ezra. She looked up at me. She was terrified.

"Zeb, take the kid to the med-bay, now!" I ordered.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **I'm so sorry! I thought I uploaded the chapter many days ago, but it didn't! (*face palm to myself*) Sorry :/**

 **Raise your hand if you think that if Ezra doesn't die on the program, surely fan girls would kill him!**

 **Ezraismybae – Thanks :3 Now let me help you getting 'school you'. *joins the chase***

 **BuruPlays2 – Glad you think so!**

 **Blueberry wubber 1516 – xD**

 **Fear - *blushes* awww…thank you.**

 **Rebel Specter 6 – The number of your name is the chapter he might get kidnapped…**

 **Padawan Akelia Taske – I'll try to update more often.**

 **Starly:**

 **Me: Yeah, I forgot that you were…ahem, crushed with someone.**

 **Brais: Did ya' miss me, star?**

 **Me: Brais!**

 **Brais: What?**

 **Ezra: Common guys, stop talking about _THAT_ on MY head!**

 **Me: This is getting awkward…and don't worry, you'll know…and you might hate me with the finale.**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

 **An hour later…**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

I could feel how my head was whirling without stopping. I was confused. All I could see was darkness and nothing more.

" _Ezra…"_ called a sweet voice on my head. It couldn't be Brais because the voice was from a girl.

"… _Ezra, wake up…_ " said another voice. It was different. It came from a man.

The voices began to talk at once, and I couldn't understand anything they said. Instead, the voices transformed to be an annoying buzz.

Finally, the voices stopped, leaving me on silence.

And it was when the darkness stopped and I could move. I opened my eyes, waking up.

I saw my surroundings. I was on a comfy bed, lying face up. I sat down on the bed, and I saw that it was not in only a bed. It was one of the med-bay's bed. So that meant that the others knew I fainted. Obviously.

Unconsciously I touched my head because of the pain, and I could see a headband. Yep, they knew it.

I touched my head again. A pain was pounding, and I have to admit it hurt so much.

The door opened, bringing Kanan in.

"Are you ok? How you feeling?" asked my master.

I groaned and said in a playful tone, "What do you think?"

He smiled weakly, but didn't say anything else.

"How long I've been unconscious?" I asked.

"For about…two hours," he answered.

I swear I tried not to touch my head again, but it was when I felt another pounding on my head, and I just touched my head,

Kanan went to my side with worry and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

He gazed at me without believing me before adding, "Remember our deal. The truth."

I sighed and answered, "My head hurts a lot."

My master came to my side and touched my front head. Big mistake. At instant, I went away from Kanan while I groaned in pain, and he removed his hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's ok," I assured.

"Ezra, why you don't want to go to the doctor?" Kanan asked.

"Because I don't need it," I answered.

"The truth," he replied.

"It's the last time I ever do a deal with you," I said grumpily.

"For me don't do a deal with anyone," Kanan said, "Now tell me why."

I sighed. I had lots of reasons, and yet, they were weak. But, a deal is a deal, right?

"I don't want to go. It's not because I'm afraid of them," I explained, "It's because I don't like when you spend more money for my fault. Plus…I'm afraid the dream I had could be a vision. I'm not afraid if they hurt me, but what if they hurt you? I couldn't even look at you again at the eyes."

"Oh, kid," my master said before hugging me with one of his arms. "Everything is going to be fine. We're not going to let anyone get you. I promise."

"Thanks Kanan," I thanked.

"Now, go get a little bit of rest, ok?" he ordered, and I nodded while he got out of the med-bay and turned the lights off.

Brais, why I'm so scared? I had visions before, but I wasn't that worried…

" _You're just scared because you love them like if they were your family. " _Brais explained.

 _Thanks bro._

" _You're welcome, " _he said on my head.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **I know the chapter is way too short, but it was only because I had to explain this: I won't be able to update very often. I will be gone for a month or two, and I hate doing it, but it's not my decision…**

 **And many of you been asking why Ezra doesn't tell Kanan or the crew the Brais thing. Well, the reason is that Ezra thinks they could think he's just crazy and not able to move on, so he won't tell anyone…well, maybe one person…**

 **Rebel Spectre 6 – I might not be able to accomplish that wish.**

 **Guest – Oh…it's because I watched most of the episodes from season one on Spanish, so I might have get confused with that :p**

 **Guest – Thanks!**

 **Starly – Yeah…you sure you didn't miss him?**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

"Ezra…" called a sweet voice.

I woke up quickly, and I saw that Hera was sitting next to me, a smile curving her lips, and seeing me like if I was the most important being on the planet. Sometimes she smiled even on the worst occasions, and it made me feel hope. I couldn't help it.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"For about…half an hour," the pilot explained.

"It could have been worse," I murmured under my breath, as Hera took the bandage out of my head and gave me a little bag filled with ice.

"Keep it for a minute," she ordered, "And then we'll go to the platform."

As I obeyed, I could hear how she hummed a slow song. I liked the tune. It seemed a little bit familiar somehow, but I couldn't remember if I ever heard it before.

The minutes passed and Hera took the ice away. I put my boots on as I stood up, and after that I made the bed quickly before joining Hera at the platform, where the others were chatting, Sabine with her arms crossed and looking at Zeb. She seemed concerned, but at the moment she saw me, her concern disappeared.

They didn't say anything to me, which was fine, I guess. We walked towards town, without looking back.

…

After walking for a while, we arrived to the busy Lothal streets. I never saw it so busy in all my life, which was weird, for the fact that I lived in there my entire life.

"So," Kanan began to talk, "We'll meet in this spot in thirty minutes approximately. Don't get in trouble."

"We'll do our best," Sabine smiled, waving her hand and running towards the crowd, and waving her hand at us.

"Keep an eye on her," asked Kanan to Zeb.

"Bah, sure," Zeb obeyed, as Chopper disagreed based on insults, "Oh, shut up!" said the Lasat, punching the droid.

"Let's go," said Hera, putting a hand on my shoulder, and beginning to walk with Kanan.

While we where walking, I noticed some people acting very…weird. They were looking at us (especially me), and they seemed to be doing the same thing Kanan and the others did the first time I saw them: Strategy. They seemed to be following a plan.

At first I thought it was part of my imagination, but I think Kanan noticed the strangers too, because he kept me all the time by his side and didn't let me go away even 12 centimeters.

Kanan stopped Hera and I in front of a very old building; it seemed to need new paint, windows and even a structure.

"It's in here," Kanan said, getting closer to the door and opening it.

We obeyed him, and on the inside I thought it would be same as the outside, but I was wrong. The inside was very white. The floor was covered with white marbles, it had a chimney, different types of plants and a few chairs lying on the wall

"Yastreb?" Kanan called, "Yastreb, are you here?"

The door opened, revealing a man with a friendly face. His skin was very pale, he had gray eyes and golden hair.

"Kanan!" the man (now identified as Yastreb) cheered as he shook Kanan's hand. "How long since I've seen you. How are you?"

"Fine. What about you?" my master answered.

"Well, I'm still here, don't I?" Yastreb chuckled as he looked away from him and turned to us. "And well, who are they?"

"She's Hera-" Kanan began to introduce, but before he could finish his sentence, Yastreb took the pilot's hand and kissed it. That really put me _uncomfortable_. I could feel on my master's aura that he was mad…and jealous.

"Yastreb at your service, _ma'am,"_ Yastreb said releasing Hera's hand.

"Thank you. It's a honor to finally meet you," Hera said, and I found a little bit of confusion and anger in her voice. But I was the only one who heard it.

"And he's Ezra," Kanan said, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

Yastreb turned at me and observed me. He was inspecting me.

He didn't like me at all.

"A pleasure to meet you, young one," he said, and I could hear Brais chuckling on my head. Yastreb turned to Kanan and asked him, "Is he the one that's…?"

"Yes," Kanan answered.

"In that case, let us no longer entertain and come in," Yastreb said, entering to the room, being followed by Kanan.

I turned to see Hera, and she nodded at me, encouraging me with her smile. I returned the smile, and walked away, entering to the room.

When I entered, Yastreb ordered me to sit down on the bed so he could check me while Kanan told him what happened to me. Yastreb checked my ears, my reflexes, my throat, and the basic things. At the end, he took one blood proof from my right arm (ouch) and put the syringe on a table.

"Well, until the analysis is done, that's it with you, young one," Yastreb said smiling, and then he added a little bit more serious, "I recommend you to rest, sleep well, avoid any kind of caffeine, and don't push your abilities to hard, understood?"

"Sure. Thank you," I thanked, glad that I could finally go.

"Thank you Yastreb. I owe you one," Kanan said.

"All for an old friend-" Yastreb said, but the sound of a machine beeped, and he saw it was the analysis. He checked it, and it took a few minutes. "Kanan, would you mind checking this?"

Kanan nodded, and turned to me, "Ezra, could you go outside?"

"Ok," I said, although I was dying to see the results.

Kanan, guessing my thoughts, pushed me outside.

"So, how did it go?" Hera asked.

"Fine, I guess," I said.

We both waited, sitting on the chairs. I thought my master would return in seconds, but the time passed and passed, and I grew more impatient. I couldn't hear their talk, and that put me nervous. After all, they were my results.

Kanan got out of the room, and he seemed pale. I wonder what happened, and by judging at Hera, she was filled with curiosity too.

"Let's go," Kanan ordered.

"What happened?" Hera asked, but in return, she only got a glance from Kanan.

We got out of the clinic, and walked to the place we were supposed to meet Sabine and the rest, and suddenly, Kanan whispered to me:

"Avoid using the Force," my master ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just listen to me, and obey me for once," Kanan said.

I didn't complain after that. Maybe he sensed something I didn't.

The only thing that made our walk from being silent was the people's chatter. I continued looking around to localize if people was still watching us, but Kanan took the back part of my neck and making me walk in front of both adults.

"Stay close," he ordered.

Suddenly, the only thing that made our walk from being silent was people's shouting and shooting noises.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **Dun…**

… **Dun…**

… **Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

 **I'm back! I missed FanFiction so much!**

 **Lilyflower101 – Welp, Kanan already does…**

 **RebelSpectre6 – Always.**

 **LordSkyjacker – Thank you. I know, right? I mean, after seeing what Ezra's been through, I would say that he knows what fear is, and he is a very caring person, so he's not really scared of what might happen to him, but to what's going to happen with the others (if he was on a "Divergent" faction,** **I think he could be abnegation…)**

 **Ezraismybae - Agh…who do I choose? Ok. Let's just chill now, ok? And, ups…I didn't realize the sense of that line…I wouldn't be able to look at you at the eyes…shoot, I forgot… Dx**

 **Starly:**

 **Me: Ok, ok. I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Ezra: And I'm glad that awkward conversation ended.**

 **BTW: Do you like the new cover image? It's simple, but it's the only image I drew from Brais…I'll probably draw more of them and publish them in my Deviantart account (Ps: I know I draw really bad. No needs of reminding me)**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter six_**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

Both Kanan and Hera gazed at each other astonished as the crowd ran in the opposite direction we were supposed to walk in. My heartbeat increased, and then I could only focus in one thing: A girl's scream. A very familiar scream that I always feared to hear.

"SABINE!" I yelled as I ran, away from my master and avoiding the scared people.

"Ezra, no!" Kanan yelled at me and tried to grab my wrist, but I avoided him and ignored both the Jedi and the Twi'lek.

I ran as fast as I could in opposite direction people were running to. I arrived to the center of the market, and then I saw Sabine, Zeb and Chopper covering themselves behind crates, shooting at a masked group. I didn't need any permission or order to begin shooting, so I covered myself behind one of the crates, and helped my team.

A few seconds later, Hera and Kanan arrived and joined the battle, avoiding the cross fire.

"Who are this people?!" Sabine yelled.

All of our attention was focused on attacking, that even with the Force on my side, I wouldn't have seen what was about to happen.

" _EZRA!"_ Brais warned me, but it was too late.

Suddenly, something gagged me, making me impossible to scream or to warn the others. Two men carried me and threw me into a vehicle.

The ship began to pull away, and the man covering my mouth was pointing a blaster at me, while the other two started the vehicle, but at the moment they did so, the ship shook a little, making the man that was holding me to loose balance, enough for me to yell. I was nervous, but I yelled strongly.

"KAN-!" I yelled, the ship starting, and the man covering my mouth again before I could continue.

 _BRAIS, WHAT DO I DO!?_

But Brais didn't answer. Instead, somehow, he caused the crates behind Kanan to fall, so he turned around and saw me with confusion.

"EZRA!" my master yelled, as the other crew members turned around.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

The crates fell to the ground, and I turned around to see what was the cause. Then I saw him…I saw my Ezra being pulled away on a vehicle, a man covering his mouth and pointing a blaster at his head. Ezra was trying to get free, but in vain.

My heart sank. Not my Ezra!

"EZRA!" I yelled trying although I knew it wouldn't help but to tell Ezra: I'm going to help you.

Nobody messes up with my Ezra.

The rest of the crew turned around, astonished.

"Halina't!" one of the masked man yelled in another language, and then, they disappeared.

I didn't care and I ran, chasing the vehicle. Zeb was behind me, already ahead of me, fighting his wounds on his leg to help Ezra.

Suddenly, Sabine and Hera appeared out of nowhere with two speeder bikes, Chopper connected to Sabine's speeder.

"Need a lift?" Hera asked.

I jumped to it, as we chased the vehicle. People were still yelling scared, but none compared to my horror. I could still see my padawan, trying to fight off the man that was holding him.

"Hera…" I urged her to speed-up.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Kanan," she said.

Sabine took her weapons, and suddenly I felt the urge of doing the same. We began to shoot at the pilot, but our aim was off. And suddenly, out of nowhere, the ship began to emit a lot of smoke, making me incapable of seeing my apprentice. A few minutes later…the ship just…exploded.

"NO!" Sabine yelled in desperation, Zeb behind her. The artist jumped out of the ship, and ran for it, avoiding Zeb.

* * *

 **Sabine's POV**

* * *

No, no, no! This couldn't be happening!

Ezra, Ezra, Ezra!

I didn't stop running. Even when Zeb tried to stop me, I wouldn't. I ran directly to where the explosion occurred, and I kneeled to the ground. Neither Ezra nor the idiots that tried to kidnap him were in the ship. Did we arrive to late? What if the explosion was a set up, and it was only a hologram of Ezra and the men?

No, it couldn't be. They looked way too real to be holograms…

I wasn't crying. I wasn't sobbing.

I was dying in the inside.

Zeb patted me in the shoulder. I saw he was emotionless. His face white as a pearl, and his eyes only focused on an object on the ground. I picked it up, and I could see Ezra's light saber, on the ground.

No…

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

I hugged Hera as she leaned on my shoulder, crying hard. I didn't know what to do.

But somehow, I just couldn't believe my padawan was gone.

"I-I'll be over there," Hera apologized as she went with Chopper.

I close my eyes, and then I hear a voice that wasn't Ezra's:

" _Please. Help us. He's not dead,"_ a teens voice said on my head, although I didn't recognize it.

 _Where are you?_ I asked on my thoughts.

" _A dead end. I think is…the third street. Hurry. I don't think we'll last any longer,"_ the voice begged once again.

I ran into that direction. And then, the surprise filled me: Ezra was lying on the ground, his eyes closed and his hand resting on his belly.

 _Alone._

I ran as fast as I could next to him, I kneeled to the ground and saw he was still breathing. I carried my padawan carefully, knowing that he must be injured.

"Hera, prepare the Ghost's med-bay," I said on the com-link. "I have Ezra."

* * *

 **Brais's POV**

* * *

I could sense on Ezra's Force signature he was scared to dead. I tried to calm him down, because I knew when he was nervous, he couldn't connect with the Force. He tried to yell, but the stupid man ( **I swear I had to change this because an angry Brais is not very…polite** ) covered him. I knew I had to do something, so I focused. I couldn't miss.

I knew I wasn't alive, but I could still use a weak source of the Force.

I made the crates of Ezra's master to fall down. He turned around, and yelled Ezra's name. It was ok now.

At least they would know what was happening and I knew they would do everything possible to get Ezra back again.

I focused more, and I entered to Sabine's mind. Yes! I DID IT!

 _"Get speeders"_

And she obeyed me. She didn't recognize my voice.

This could be fun…

The Twi'lek (Hera, I think it was her name) saw what Sabine was doing, and followed.

Good.

The team ran to the speeders and chased the vehicle that was holding us. Ezra tried to fight the man, and I couldn't help, fearing that if I did, I could waste all my energy. And that wouldn't be good.

Suddenly, I saw the Lasat (Zeb, I think?) shot at the motor. Holy Force! The smoke began to rise, and I could hear Ezra coughing.

" _Ezra, you are going to have to trust me, OK? " _I asked telepathically.

 _Ok._

" _When I say 'now', you'll kick him on…you know where, and then, jump, " _I ordered.

 _What!? Are you out of your mind?!_

" _Technically, yes, "_ I joked. " _Trust me."_

 _I will._

Ezra obeyed me, and before the other could shot at him, he jumped, falling to the ground, hard, with my entire mind protecting him and shielding him.

" _TAKE COVER! " _I ordered, and then, a little part of the explosion made us fall back awkwardly.

The explosion happened, and I could hear faintly Sabine yelling.

Ezra was so tired and injured, he couldn't move an inch of his body.

Lights were shutting down.

 _Brais…_ Ezra called.

" _Is going to be ok, Ezra. I promise, " _I said, _" Help is on it's way."_

I focused again. I knew this would be all I could do before Ezra's body fell unconscious.

I called for his master.

He didn't recognize me either, and I knew he was confused by my voice. But he obeyed me, and then, Ezra was on good hands.

And the lights on his head turned off.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **So…what do you think? I hope you liked it, because lately I'm receiving some negative messages…**

 **I want to point something out:**

 **I really, really, really write because I like it. I like to let my emotions fly while I write the stories, and to feel what the characters are feeling. I didn't come to FanFiction to gain (what one person is telling me) followers or reviews. A story can have one follower, or only one review, and I will continue, because as long as one person still likes my stories I will continue just for him or her.**

 **Just wanted to point that out.**

 **Second thing is…I'm considering (or was) to do an special on September when you guys can ask me questions as a way to thank you…but only if you guys wish.**

 **Starly – *grins* I know, I'm mean xD. And nope. Kanan is not going to tell him yet…**

 **Grimma – Does this answer your question? (men, how I missed saying that xD) And no. Trust me he is not all right.**

 **Chao Rebels!**

 **Spoiler Alert! : Kanan is going to be so freaking embarrassed on chapter eight.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

When I arrived to the Ghost, a million questions were wandering on my mind, all based on Ezra. Why did this happen? Who could try to kidnap Ezra?

It could be the Empire. But the attackers…something was off on them. It didn't seem like the typical imperial strategy they used…it was different. I just couldn't explain how.

I could just feel it.

Ezra was filled with bruises and cuts all over him. He was bleeding badly; his knee was already wet with blood. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, but I stood by his side as Hera and I made all that was possible to help him.

Sabine told us she wanted to help, same as Zeb and Chopper, but for my surprise, Hera told them to stay outside, and asked Sabine to pilot the Ghost. I could see that kind of took their breath away.

And now, there was the truth. Of what Yastreb told me, something that got me worried sick and almost gave me a heart attack…

"Kanan…Kanan!" Hera snapped me out of my own thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ezra's fine," the Twi'lek answered. "He can sleep safely now."

"Good," I said with relief.

Sabine opened the door of the med-bay, and talked to us with a rush.

"Hera?" Sabine called, " _Fulcrum_ wants to talk with both of you."

"Ok Sabine," answered the pilot. "Could you tell Zeb and Chopper to keep an eye on him? You might as well check him."

"Sure thing," the artist said, going out to tell the rest of the crew.

* * *

Ahsoka was anxious and nervous when we explained what happened.

We spoke for about thirty minutes, and with every minute it passed, I grew more impatience and curious. We explained what happened that day, me without telling her the results.

" _Did you notice any weird behavior on people?_ " the Togruta asked us.

"Yeah, we did notice people watching us. Mostly Ezra…" I answered, "But I didn't realize what was happening."

" _So my guesses were right…_ " Ahsoka told us. " _It began for about three months. People began disappearing for now reason and mysteriously, and they haven't came back…How's Ezra doing?"_

"He still asleep, but he'll be fine," Hera answered with hope.

" _Do you have any idea of who would try to kidnap him?"_ Fulcrum asked.

"No, not really. At first I thought it was the Inquisitors, or the Empire, but it's not the common Imperial strategy they use," I said.

" _So a new group is kidnapping people without reason…first they go for the young, and then for the oldest…but they do it the same day, so that makes me doubt…there's a pattern: They only kidnap people with problems with the Empire,"_ Ahsoka shared her information, nervously.

"Only people with problems with the Empire?" asked Hera.

" _Yes…I hoped they were on our side, and I suspect they are. But that doesn't mean they are not dangerous,"_ the Togruta said, " _I can't explain all of it, at least in a call. I'll meet you with the fleet at 1-9-3-4. And make sure Ezra is awake."_ And with that, the conversation ended.

"1-9-3-4?" I asked.

"Alreviog," Hera answered, entering to hyperspace and going to the med-bay.

* * *

Ezra was still asleep.

Sabine had told us that he had only murmured some of our names, and only weird sounds, like "Ei-nan" or "Sa-innn"

I knew he would be fine, but the negative thought was still there, deep inside me…

Thirty minutes passed. Hera apologized and went to pilot the Ghost, Chopper following her. An hour, and Zeb gave up, going to his cabin. An hour and a half, Sabine went to her cabin to get some sleep.

Two hours passed. I was still in the med-bay, waiting for my padawan.

He would be fine.

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

Pain.

I could feel like if my body was ripping apart, slowly. And then, I felt burning, and after that, I felt calm. I felt fine.

The memories came back to me like a lighting strike. First the vision, then the doctor, the yelling…and then, the kidnapping.

It all hurt. Even the memories.

Why did this happen? Why I didn't trust my instincts?

I tried to open my eyes and failed. I tried moving and failed.

I even failed talking with Brais. I wanted to know what happened…but what if he got more injured than I was and couldn't communicate with the Force? I couldn't loose him! I…I couldn't!

He was my brother. He was the only biological family I had left.

I began to feel calm again. I was afraid and then I just stopped feeling, like if my brain disconnected for a minute.

* * *

 **Brais's POV**

* * *

I messed up so bad.

I knew I had. Because if I didn't, Ezra's master wouldn't be wondering who was the voice that ordered him to get to Ezra's position, or Sabine wouldn't wonder of how Ezra was able to escape.

But what I did had two consequences.

Now I was the one with a secret. And I wasn't able to tell him. To tell my own brother.

I could feel Ezra was still unconscious, and that I wouldn't be able to force him to talk to me, because that could cause several pain or even disturb with his nervous system.

I knew I couldn't cry.

But I felt like I was crying and dying in the inside.

Oh, Ezra…if you only knew…

* * *

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **I KNOW! SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA- SHORT CHAPTER! But I'll leave you with a HUGE cliff-hanger…so I guess we're fine xD**

 **Rebel Spectre 6 – Careful what you wish for…**

 **LordSkyjacker – Trust me, he's going to mess up so bad…glad you like the special idea!**

 **Fear14 – Of course I remember you! I'm so glad you liked it! And, really, I appreciate what you are saying ;)**

 **Unknown User - …Right away!**

 **Starly:**

 **Me: *chuckles* That's not necessary, but thank you Starly, :)**

 **Brais *blushes badly when reads 'Go Brais' part***

 **Ezra *cracks at his brother reaction***

 **Me *scoffs*: Boys…anyways, for your question, Brais DOES remember Sabine, but he forgets Zeb, Hera and Chopper's name sometimes. He doesn't really says Kanan's name because he feels uncomfortable since he did so much pain and-**

 **Brais: Ok, I knew I messed up BADLY at being a brother…but that's in the past! Please? No one? And common, those are my secrets!**

 **Me *grins evilly*: In the special, people WILL know some things of you and Luna.**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight (**_ **AN: The one that I was mostly waiting for .)**

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

As the hours passed, I felt like if I was turning insane. All the theories and question were crumpling my brain, and finally, it happened what it needed to happen: I got a migraine.

So I just stopped thinking for a while, meditating and doing my best to clear my thoughts, but I could only make the situation more irritable. I did my best to sleep or eat, but I wouldn't.

Something was not allowing me to get away from Ezra.

And the word 'something' made me wonder again. "Something" had moved the cages behind me, "Something" had told me the position Ezra was in. "Something" had helped us.

And how on the Force could that make sense?

I began to worry I _was_ going insane.

And with that last thought, I incredibly fell asleep, only to wake up five minutes later just to see if Ezra was all right.

* * *

When I woke up next morning, Ezra was still asleep. I didn't sleep well. I had constantly waken up to see if my padawan was alright.

And then, he was.

Ezra woke up quickly, confusion and fear on his face.

"Kanan!" he half yelled, his voice choked.

"Hey, it's alright," I said as Ezra turned around to see me and hugged me. I returned the hug, petting his hair. "It's alright now."

Good Force, poor kid.

After a few minutes without saying anything, Ezra separated himself from the hug. His eyes were red from crying, and I could tell he was panicked.

"What happened in there?" Ezra asked.

"Why don't you take it easy at firs-?" I inquired, being interrupted almost immediately.

"Kanan, please, what happened in there?" my padawan demanded to know.

I sighed. And I explained.

And I wish I didn't have.

Ezra looked to be more scared than before, his blue eyes open wide, and his Force signature altered.

After I finished, Ezra sat in silence, staring at his feet.

"Take it easy," I repeated. "It's okay now. You're safe now."

I gave him hot cocoa, which he barely drank, and sat by his side.

"Emm…Kanan? I…I need a little time…alone," he explained.

"It's alright Ezra." I said. "If you need something, I will be on the cockpit."

"Kanan?" the padawan asked.

"Yes, Ezra?"

"Thank you,"

I smiled and went out.

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

* * *

As Ezra saw his master out, he waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn't anywhere near and closed his eyes.

" _Ezra…"_

 _Don't. Don't ask me if I'm alright, because that's the stupidest question there had ever existed._

 _"I wasn't going to ask you that. Excuse my concern about you"_ Brais joked.

 _Not funny_

 _"But seriously, take that attitude of. That's not funny. They are concerned about you and…well, you know, it leaves a bad impression."_

 _Brais…there's something he's not telling me. I know it. Something happened._

 _"Yes, it did. I might have umm…told him were your exact position was so he could pick you up from death .No biggie. Did I told you that I accidentally said 'we'll probably wont last any longer'?"_

 _WHAT?!_

 _"Well, what did you expected ME to do?! YOU WERE EFFING BLEEDING!"_

 _But now what?! He is going to wonder what the dokma happened and who was we…_

 _"And then he might think you are not so crazy. Actually, is a good plan, you know?"_

 _NO._

 _Ok, ok. I'll just shut and wait until Sabine enters so you can both kiss alone._

 _BRAIS I SWEAR!_

Brais chuckled, and cut out the conversation.

Knock, knock, knock.

Someone was outside the door.

"Ezra?" the padawan heard Sabine's voice in the outside.

Brais chuckled again.

"Yes, Sabine?" answered the padawan.

The artist opened the door, relief and surprise in her face, Zeb by her side.

"Well, they sure know how to obey Kanan's orders."

"Hey, kid," Zeb said awkwardly. "How you doing?"

"Fine…I guess. And you guys?" Ezra asked.

"Fine…we guess," Sabine smiled.

 _Wait…is she flirting?!_

Ezra smiled back without really meaning to, and Brais cracked up laughing at his brother's blush.

* * *

Hera had about a million questions by the time Kanan arrived to the cockpit. That meant Ezra was awake.

And indeed, he said it was true, but that he wanted to spend some time alone. Sabine went to her cabin quickly, like a lighting strike, leaving Kanan and Hera alone.

The Jedi sat at his usual sit, right side of Hera, and gazed at the stars. As the pilot set the coordinates, she could hear the leader sighing.

"What's wrong?" Hera asked, without lifting her head. "And don't say 'nothing', because I know something is wrong."

"And what makes you think that?" Kanan asked with a playful tone.

"Every time you sigh like that, something troubles you. Also, you are gazing at the stars without making eye contact while talking, and every time you talk you make eye contact," Hera answered simply.

"You seriously know how to read people," the Jedi smiled, this time seeing her bright, green eyes.

"It's a gift," the pilot answered. "But seriously, what troubles you?"

Kanan thought about his words carefully. And then, he said sighing again.

"Is just…something is off. With Ezra, I mean," Kanan finally spilled the truth.

"I know, hun," Hera said as the ship entered to the hyperspace. "I know."

* * *

Ahsoka had asked Hera and Kanan to go with her alone. No one else.

When they explained this to the entire crew (who where at the med-bay, which at first had made Kanan a little bit angry), the crew asked a lot of questions, Hera and Kanan ignoring them and giving specific orders. After a few minutes, the members accepted.

When they entered to the ship, Ahsoka almost ran to them.

"Are you guys alright?" the Togruta asked, "How's Ezra?"

"We're fine, same as Ezra," Kanan explained.

"I'm so sorry for what happened," Ahsoka said.

"It's alright. There was nothing you could have done," Hera chose her words carefully. "Was there something you wanted to tell us?"

"I do," the Jedi answered, "But it will be better in a more private place. Follow me."

Both of them followed her, until they arrived to a living room. And they weren't alone.

Rex, Wolffe and Gregor were sitting down, calmly.

"What are they doing here?" Kanan asked without really meaning to.

"They are here to help, Kanan," Ahsoka said bitterly.

"What's the plan?" Rex interrupted.

"Plan?!" the Jedi asked.

"Well…" Ahsoka began, ignoring Kanan's question completely, "The modus operandi of these people is to kidnap every member from the victim's family. They don't have a real pattern of what time or what planet, but when they do it they don't usually attract too many attention. What we know is that they kidnap people that has been involved with problems with the Empire.

"But now, something changed: They only tried to capture Ezra, making an entire riot, and risking too much. And let me tell you this: They won't give up easily." Ahsoka concluded, giving goose bumps to Kanan.

"And how does this affect the rebellion?" Wolffe asked.

Internally, Kanan wanted to rip his ribcage.

"Because if people begins to think these people are linked to the rebellion, they will fear us, and realize that the Empire might be right," the Togruta said. "We have to stop them. There's no other option."

"Well, and how do we protect Ezra?" Hera asked.

"To this point, they will probably know about Ezra and how to capture him, and they will know that he's under the Ghost's crew. My plan is-" Ahsoka thought carefully her words, "-To send Ezra away. They already know he is with you, so next time they will only look out for you, but he won't be there. He won't go to missions, and he will keep a low profile."

"And exactly where means 'away'?" Kanan questioned.

Ahsoka paused and doubted before saying dramatically:

"With the clones," the Togruta said.

"Oh no, no, no and no," Kanan denied over and over again, knowing where this was aiming at.

So. Much. Nope.

"Ahem…mind if I talk with Kanan for a moment?" Hera asked, and without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Kanan from the wrist and entered to a room.

The room door was special: People couldn't hear you from the other rooms. So this was perfect, because Hera wanted to yell Kanan so bad.

"Ezra won't stay with the clones," Kanan demanded before Hera could ask.

"It's for his safety-" Hera tried to knock some sense into the leader.

"Never. You can't trust them-" interrupted the Jedi.

"Kanan! Of course you can trust them!" the Twi'lek snapped. "He'll be fine-"

"Last time when he was away he got captured and injured! You didn't hear him, how his voice had been chocked, consumed, how his eyes weren't the same when I entered into that bloody cell-!" the Jedi demanded.

"You're right! I wasn't!" Hera said, "Because you always have to do everything on your own, isn't it right, Kanan?"

"I was trying to protect you!" Kanan yelled.

"And you know what, the clones covered your back when you went in there and tried to save Ezra! But you don't care, right Jarrus?" the pilot almost cried, "You don't care because of the Order 66! I know what happened in there, and what the clones did to your master, and I'm sorry, but they changed!"

"And do you think I would like my Ezra to have the same fate my master did?!" Kanan snapped, and then both of them fell silent.

Holy. Crap.

Kanan blushed so bad that Hera thought he was going to explode.

"Did you just called him…?" Hera almost whispered.

"I-I meant to say my padawan!" Kanan lied, blushing hard.

"Yeah…right," Hera said.

"Look," Kanan grunted. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry. I just don't trust them enough."

"It will be ok, Kanan," the Twi'lek assured.

* * *

He was furious.

They had failed. His men almost killed the kid, and he was about to explode.

But that didn't matter at that moment.

Next time, the kid would be there. The rebels wouldn't be able to stop him.

No one would.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **OMG!**

 **I don't know 'bout you, but I loved this chapter!**

 **KAAANNNAAANNN!**

 **Quick question!: How many of you guys like _Miraculous Ladybug_? Just curious! (*grins* only the ones that know me well know what I'm thinking).**

 **Grima – Trust me, Ezra doesn't know anything!**

 **Guest – Thanks!**

 **TessaFred – Thank you so much! It means a lot when someone says something like that :)**

 **Starly – You won't change your mind, are you? *sighs* Well, thank you, though.**

 **LordSkyjacker:**

 **Brais: Thanks…I hope so.**

 **Me: (getting ready to crush some hopes)**

 **Brais: I don't like the sound of that…**

 **Me: You don't have to like it. And…(writes something in the notepad) Yup, you mess very bad at this…**

 **Brais: YOU'RE KILLING ME IN THE INSIDE, YOU KNOW THAT!**

 **Me *grins*: I know. It's my gift.**

 **Chao Rebels!**

…

 **Brais: BTW, thanks to reassure me that I'm nice ;)**

 **Ezra *sighs*: Show-off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

 **Ezra's POV**

* * *

Sabine and Chopper were the only ones in the med-bay with me. Zeb excused himself, explaining he wanted to take a nap.

"So…you really don't remember a lot?" Sabine asked again, trying to see if she could discover something.

"Not really…well, I actually remember hearing you yell," Ezra said.

"Excuse me?"

"When we went out of the doctor, I heard you yelling," the padawan explained.

"Welp, I never yelled. None of us did," the artist pointed out. "When we were seeing some tools, when we saw the clock. We were running late, so we hurried up and ran to the place we were supposed to meet. Then, we heard something very suspicious, and decided to investigate and…well, I bet you know what happened next."

" _Those guys were…intimidating,"_ Chopper said, " _They were idiots, but intimidating idiots."_

"Yeah…their masks, their way of attacking…" Sabine shrugged at the memory.

I tried to get up and comfort her, maybe a pat on her shoulder or maybe even a hug, but the Mandalorian pushed me back at the bed.

"Lay down, idiot, you're going to hurt yourself," Sabine pushed me.

Inside my mind, I could hear Brais laughing so hard I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. Outside of my mind, Chopper was cracking up, while Sabine turned away and blushed, her face transforming into a tomato.

"Actually, my head was the only thing I damaged," I reminded.

"That was damaged since the moment we met you," Sabine pointed.

"Ha, ha," I laughed, sarcastically.

There was an awkward moment of silence. Brais was still giggling like crazy, Sabine was silent and playing with her fingers while Chopper whirled around.

"Ezra…" Sabine called out. "May I ask…how you do it?"

"How I do what?" I asked, baffled with the question.

"I mean, how do you stay…positive?" the artist explained, "with all that has been going on, and then your family…how?"

"I…I'm not sure. I think is because…I don't know how to explain it…" I began, "I guess is because I remember when I was sad, you guys where feeling the same. And I didn't like seeing you so depressed. I guess I can only count on you, and I don't want to disappoint you…"

I blushed, and looked down. I couldn't believe I said it. I never did, not even to Kanan, or Brais. And there I was, talking with the girl I adored. Why was talking with Sabine seemed so natural? It was as easy as breathing, but trying not to upset her was as hard as defeating a Sith Lord. Maybe even more.

But, if talking with her was so easy, why couldn't I just stand up and tell her what I felt for her.

"That's very…" she said, "…loyal and nice-"

" _Ezra, careful!"_ I heard Brais warning, as I looked up and saw Chopper, recording us.

Recording us. Recording our conversation.

I was going to kill that little bastard.

Sabine must have seen Chopper too, because she yelled, "CHOPPER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The droid began to run as I stood up and began to chase him. Ouch…

" _Ezra, you idiot!"_

"Ezra, no!" Sabine tried to stop me in vain.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BUCKET WITH WHEELS!" I yelled with all my strength, running after him.

I wouldn't allow him to save that recording. I couldn't allow him to show it to the others. It was private. I trusted Sabine, since I knew she could keep a secret, but I was a fool to talk about it in front of that stupid droid.

We ran towards the hangar, and I thought that the droid might get down to the platform. I ran even faster, and then, Chopper did the unexpected: He turned around and went to the right.

I was going way too fast to even be able to slow down, so I crashed with the banister and fell to the platform.

"KID!" I heard the Lasat yelling.

"EZRA!" a familiar voice shrieked.

I got up, trying to fool them so they could think I fell on my feet, but they already saw me. Chopper was laughing again, and I tried to reach for the stairs when unexpectedly, somebody lifted me up and pushed me back, holding my arms.

"Calm down, Ezra," Kanan said, holding my arm along with Hera.

"I WILL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON CHOPPER!" I yelled.

"Ezra Bridger, I swear!" Hera warned.

I stopped trying to get away. Part of it was because I was stunned by Hera's yell. Part of it was because Kanan was using the Force to calm me down.

"What happened?" the Twi'lek asked.

"Chopper recorded one of my conversations," I explained. "It is private!"

"Just for that? Ezra, we're not going to let Chopper save it, ok?" Hera explained, calmly.

"And please, could you be more careful?!" my master said. "We're doing our best to help you and get better, but if you keep hurting yourself…"

"I'll keep that on mind," I said harshly, and walked away.

Stupid, stupid droid. At this point, there wasn't a strong-enough insult to describe him. He better erase that conversation, because if not, not even Hera or Kanan will stop me for committing that little murder.

* * *

 **Kanan's POV**

* * *

Ezra climbed the stairs as he ignored us and walked away. I rolled my eyes and began to walk with Hera towards the cockpit.

"Do you think we should worry?" Hera suddenly asked.

"About what, exactly?" I asked.

"Ezra's conversation," the pilot said simply. "I mean, last time he had a conversation…you know, what happened to him and his brother. And he was mad with Chopper. He…he won't be trying to escape, right?"

"I don't believe…I mean, if he's talking in the comlink with someone we don't know-"

"He wasn't talking on the comlink, he was talking with me!" a voice exclaimed in our backs. We turned around, seeing a very annoyed Sabine, watching at us angrily as she walked towards her cabin.

We turned around again as I shrugged, a little bit more calm.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **I know. This chapter really sucks. But I really wanted to publish it. It has been over, what, about over almost three months? UNACCEPTABLE! I am sorry…**

 **But unless I have more stories coming up, and all that…**

 **LordSkyjacker –I don't believe so either. But I am glad you like it.**

 **Grima- To be honest, I'm not entirely sure about it…just kidding. I guess you'll have to find out.**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Yup ^^**

 **TessaFred – He should do it on the show (besides kissing Hera, of course).**

 **Star Wars Rebels Ezra- I am so glad to hear that!**

 **Starly:**

 **Me: Mmm…all right. Maybe just a little…I'm glad you like the new name. And of course you can call me that.**

 **Kanan *embarrassed*: Just one mistake, just one mistake…**

 **Sabine *blushing hard as ever***

 **Ezra: If I only knew what is going on now, the story might have been over as fast as you can say "Loth Cat"…**

 **Brais: What can I say? I have been in Ezra's head long enough to catch his stupidity. But…*laughing nervously* that-that wasn't what I messed up on…**

 **Chao Rebels!**

 **(P.S. – CLIFFHANGERS EVERYWHERE!)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Ezra walked at his room, blush rushing through his cheeks. Although he had calmed himself, Ezra was walking nervously, and uncomfortably, wondering how could he reacted so mad? He had lost his patience extremely fast, getting mad of one little thing. He got himself look ridiculous in front of Kanan, Hera and even Sabine.

 _"Don't worry bro…it-it could have been worse,"_ Brais tried to cheer Ezra up.

 _Exactly how?_

" _At least you didn't do_ _ **my**_ _mistake. God, that was so embarrassing… "_

Ezra was suddenly very interested in this information. _You? Mr. Perfect And Amazing got a mistake? Wow! That's so rare and it never happens!_

Although he could not physically see Brais, he could feel how his brother stared at him coldly.

" _Ha, ha. Very funny, Mr. Nothing Can Go Wrong If I Just Act Like Some Sort Of Hulk And Get Mad At Everyone Embarrassing Myself In Front Of The Girl I Want To Smooch With."_

 _That's a very long name… However, what did you do? And now you must tell me!_

Brais chuckled, _"Or what?"_

 _I promise I will watch that kids' show if you don't tell me._

Ezra could feel how Brais's smile vanished. _"Don't you DARE. What were you even doing watching that show? Didn't you have anything better to do?"_

 _We're getting off-task here! Tell me!_

" _Jeez, alright. Well, you know how I used to like Sabine…(oh, come on, don't give me that look. Ezra Bridger, that was YEARS ago). Anyways, as I was telling, I asked her to go on a date with me…"_

Ezra scoffed. _That's it? That's the biggest regret of your life._

 _"In front of the entire Imperial Academy."_

Ezra couldn't help but laugh at his brother's memory, receiving a weird look from Zeb.

"Watcha' laughing at?" the Lasat asked.

"N-nothing," Ezra said, jumping out of his bed and hurrying to the nose gun, still having some tears of laugh on his eyes.

The padawan sat on the chair, put his hands behind his neck making them like a pillow, and looked at the thousands fireflies that decorated the space. He wouldn't forget his first look at space, so the nose-gun had a special meaning to him; probably that was why he liked the place so much. That place meant that he had changed from a Loth-Rat to a rebel.

" _Well, you kinda still are a little Loth-rat_ ," Brais chuckled.

Ezra didn't smile.

" _I'm sorry…I guess I shouldn't be saying that kind of-"_

 _Brais, do you think the crew believes I'm…crazy?_

Brais was startled with this thought. _"Ezra, don't you…don't you start implying that-"_

 _Answer me,_ Ezra interrupted.

The older brother took a moment to respond. " _Sometimes…sometimes I have that impression. I think they are simply worried about you. Maybe they think you just spend too much time on your own, doing God-knows-what."_

 _Then why don't I tell them about you?_

Brais sighed. _"We've already talked about this, Ezra. It's too…risky. For both you and me. Heck, we crossed some barriers that shouldn't be even crossed. We have been in situations people wasn't meant to be on. What if they think is just you unable to move on from whatever you've been through?"_

The padawan was close to tears by now, _Brais, do you think they…they will take me away? Like…lock me like they thought I was crazy but I truly wasn't?_

 _"If they did…I wouldn't let them. I promise, ok?"_

 _Ok._

His thoughts were interrupted when Kanan entered to the room. He looked angry and frustrated, but if he was, he tried to hide it by putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Hi Ezra," the Jedi greeted.

"Hi," the padawan answered. "Are you alright? Why are you upset?"

Kanan chuckled, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Well, we need to talk," the leader explained.

"What's wrong?" asked Ezra.

"Well emm…due to what happened back in Lothal, Ahsoka thinks it…it might be better if you stayed with the clones for a while," Kanan explained.

"What?!" Ezra stood up of the chair. "What do you mean?!"

"To what you've heard; you'll have to stay with the clones a little bit, " the Jedi repeated.

"But-"

"But nothing," Kanan interrupted. "It has been decided."

"And you couldn't even ask me how I felt about this?!" the teenager asked.

"Ok; how do you feel about this?" Kanan asked calmly.

"That it's unnecessary! I don't need a babysitter, I don't need any of this; nor protection nor you keeping an eye on me," Ezra said elated.

"That you don't need protection?!" it was Kanan's turn to raise his voice. "Hear my words; somebody tried to capture you, hurting you while doing so!"

Ezra crossed his arms and turned around to avoid Kanan's look, and although he was trying to look very angry, his master found this quite funny.

"So now you're behaving like a nine-year-old?" Kanan asked.

"Well, you act like if I had nine-years-old," Ezra said, still looking away.

"I don't act, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Thought there was no try," Ezra pointed out.

"Ha, ha. I thought you didn't pay attention to the training, padawan," the master laughed.

"Is just…why? Why do I have to go with the clones? What's the difference if I'm with them or with you?" the padawan asked.

"It's just going to be a few days, Ezra. Is for your safety," Kanan answered. "I'm not supposed to say any of this, but I believe you deserve an explanation. Whoever tried to capture you know you are with us."

"But what if they hurt you?"

"That won't happen any time soon. We have Zeb in our side, remember?" the Jedi joked.

"I really have a bad feeling about this," Ezra said.

"Yeah, I don't like it either. But it's our best option, and we're not going to offer the others chances to hurt you."

* * *

"So, you're going with the clones, huh?" Zeb asked, seeing how Ezra packed some things on his beige backpack.

"Yup," Ezra admitted. "Will you miss me?"

The Lasat scoffed. "Yeah right. Everything will be quieter, and finally I will have my cabin for myself."

"Enjoy it," Ezra said with sarcasm, finishing packing.

* * *

Ezra crossed the bridge that crossed the Ghost with the Fleet's ship. All that he needed was on his good and old backpack, which was hanging on his shoulders heavily. Kanan walked right beside him, walking slowly and taking short steps, as if he was trying to delay the operation.

At the end, they arrived to a gray door that apparently led to another room. There wasn't very much people around, and it seemed kind of empty. Before going in, Kanan stopped his padawan, and double-checked they were alone.

"Ezra-" Kanan whispered, but the padawan interrupted him.

"Yeah, I know, I know. 'Stay away from trouble', 'I want a status about your condition each day or else we'll pick you up', 'don't sleep too late'…" Ezra began to list all the orders he had received from Hera and Kanan while he counted them with his fingers.

"At least you remember them," the master muttered to himself, and then in his normal voice, he continued. "I just want to tell you to be careful, alright? I know you don't enjoy this idea too much, but try to comprehend. We…I don't want to see you getting hurt."

"It's ok, Kanan. I will," Ezra smiled, causing Kanan to return the smile.

"Well, here's where I leave you. I trust the clones will take good care of you," the Jedi said, agitating Ezra's hair.

Ezra adjusted the backpack to his shoulders once more, took a step forward, doubted, and unexpectedly turned around to hug his master.

Kanan stood there perplexed, but after a moment, he sighed and hugged Ezra.

"Please don't do anything stupid, ok?" Kanan asked. "And…don't use the Force. It might ruin the disguise."

"Got it," the teen exclaimed a little bit confused by this last request. Ezra moved away from the embrace and walked towards the big door with decided steps, leaving his mentor behind.

 _"Whelp, here we go,"_ Brais pointed out, worry on his voice.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **First of all: Once again, I apologize from my sudden disappearance. I promise I'm trying to make them more rare, but "Always Two-" or more things "There Are" that try and succeed to distract me. And I'm easily distracted!**

 **Second of all: What do you think about Brais's embarrassing experience? Could it have been more embarrassing? If it can, tell me in a review! I could use some help and ideas you guys have ^^**

 **Ginny Jarrus – Maybe I will, maybe I won't *grins evilly***

 **TessaFred – Kissing Hera is the top priority in here XD**

 **Starly:**

 **Kanan: It WAS a mistake. I didn't sleep well, and probably I wasn't thinking clearly. That's all!**

 **Sabine: Don't expect it to happen often! It won't happen again.**

 **Ezra: Hey Sabine! Are you made out of electricity? Because you shock me.**

 **Sabine *blushing very bad*: EZRA I SWEAR TO THE FORCE!**

 **Ezra: I tried! She got distracted. And then got school projects. And then she got sick. AND then she almost broke her left arm. Why you ask? Either because she's extremely stupid or unlucky.**

 **Me: You're so nice *sarcasm***

 **Brais: Well first of all there might be a problem with _ . Curse you Secrets from having the power to block spoilers!**

 **Me: I'm TRYING, OK?!**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

* * *

" **Ezra…Ezra…EZRA, WAKE UP!"**

"What the-?!" the teenager exclaimed, falling to the ground from his bed and hit the ground with his head.

The kid let out a pain groan as he sat in the cold ground. He took his left hand to his head and began to look at the small room he found himself into.

Since the rebellion decided that it would be better for him to be alienated from the missions and in concrete the population due to a kidnapping attempt, Ezra had seen obligated to be sent with the three veterans, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe to a deserted planet.

The rebels had also been able to recreate the walking and rather weird ship the three clones used to have before an attack made by the Empire, and also decided that it would be best if Ezra stayed in there along the warriors.

Ezra remembered the reason he had been abruptly awakened, and frowned.

 _What the heck, Brais?!_

Brais yawned innocently, _"What did I do now?"_ asked the older brother with a rather annoyed voice.

 _You know perfectly well what you did. Spill now, what did you want?_

" _Wow, you're really channeling your inner Hera in there,"_ Brais explained, and before Ezra could answer, he said, " _But I really wasn't saying anything. I was meditating"_

 _Look, I'm already awake, so tell me._

" _Good Force, I did not talk to you! Go back to sleep…and stop dreaming about seeing Sabine in a bikini, you perv."_

 _BRAIS, I SWEAR!_

After Brais had his moment of fun, he apparently returned to meditate, since Ezra did not get any other interruption than that one. Ezra however, could not find sleep again no matter how much he tried to reach for it. Maybe it was due to be asleep most of the day, or maybe because he was a little bit freaked out by Brais' weird call.

So that night was based on Ezra looking at the colorless and empty ceiling with boredom and angst. He wondered why Kanan, his master, had denied him the fact of using the Force. If he was going to be unable to learn a new lesson from Kanan's training, why not at least remember and practice some lessons he really needed to get the hang of?

Ezra, unable of taking it anymore, stood up of his bed, walked through a hallway and arrived to a small kitchen. Next, he took a cup of glass, poured water from a big bottle of water and put some ice to try to cool the water of and calm his thirst.

After drinking the water and taking the glass to the sink, Ezra, now a little bit more awake and cooled down than before, walked to the exterior without knowing what else to do. He stared at the pale sky, now a little bit purple, as trying to say how the sunrise was coming very soon. Ezra stopped gazing at the sky, since he began to imagine how the _Ghost_ ship would miraculously appear out of nowhere and take him home.

Because something was feeling bad about these decisions the rebellion had made.

The thoughts Ezra was having were overwhelming, and the teen could not do anything to block them away. He tried to focus on anything he could find, but ended bored by them and the thoughts came to attack again. Lamenting not having any other hobby than training, Ezra walked in the exterior of the ship from one side to another.

At least it wasn't as hot as it had been last morning, where no one wanted to even move due to the extreme heat.

Ezra then spotted some light, and identified it as neon lights, probably from a city. Ezra then suddenly felt the urge to walk to it, being attracted by the intense light like a moth is attracted to a flame. The teen wondered if Rex and the rest of the clones would notice his absence.

"Well, better to ask forgiveness than permission," Ezra muttered to himself as he jumped out of the immobile ship.

When he hit the ground, Ezra had fallen on his foot, but found himself loosing balance and falling backwards. Ezra simply stood up, shook the dust that was on his clothes and walked to the strange city.

After walking a while, Ezra arrived to the city, where there could only be found people celebrating, the sights were busy and filled of color, while the sounds where of people laughing jolly and cups crashing. Ezra arrived to the conclusion that Sabine would like that place.

As he advanced, Ezra began to notice how many people looked at him in a way he considered weird, and more than once he had to check if something was wrong with his clothes. But since he was wearing the usual clothes he wore, he took out that suspicion and wondered why people looked at him.

Suddenly, the city began to change a little; everything looked more shut, the color seemed to become something dark, darker yet darker, same as the lights that surrounded him. He also noticed that he was walking slower than usual, and that the street seemed to become more dangerous, as if it was trying to tell something dangerous was going on.

What surprised Ezra the most was the fact that he did not even hear one advice from Brais.

 _Brais?_

There was no answer.

 _Brais?_

Ezra kept repeating his brother's name on his head, trying to see if something was wrong.

 _Brais?! Brais, answer me, please. Are you there?! Can you hear me?! Brais?! Brais?! Brais!_

Ezra began to run panicked.

 _Brais?!_

His heavy and fast footsteps were now the only sound that was filling the dark alleys and streets.

 _BRAIS!_

Ezra felt as if he could not answer, and then, he heard a deep voice from a man, but as he turned around, flashing images passed violently and accelerated, that Ezra could not identify any of them. The last thing he heard and saw was as if a bright light almost white as a bone went directly to him as a runaway train.

 _"EZRA!"_ a voice yelled filled with angst.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **Wow…what a long time no see, huh?**

 **I really feel sorry because of this, and I feel overall guilty of abandoning this story for such a long time. I try hard to write better and less creepy chapters, but sometimes it gets a little bit stressful.**

 **Anyways, I also wanted to end this year in a good way and without debts. I know many of you are already in 2017 (or as I call it "Happy First Months Of Writing The Wrong Date In School Papers") so Happy New Year I guess!**

 **So consider this chapter a gift of Christmas and New or end of Year.**

 **You guys don't realize how much I love to be a FanFiction writer, since I finally feel like I actually belong somewhere (yeah, yeah. If you want to skip the melodramatic part go ahead XD)**

 **Nah, but seriously. I want to thank every single one of you for just being there to advice me and support me with your reviews and messages. To me it means a lot when you like me for the things I do, and that's what I like about meeting people in the Internet; that you see the persons by their thoughts rather than looks. Even a "continue soon" or things like that make me smile of joy.**

 **So now, let's answer some reviews, shall we?**

 **Rebel Spectre 6 – Where your theories confirmed?**

 **The-Blueberry-Padawan – OK THEN!**

 **TessaFred – Probably.**

 **LordSkyjacker - *writing things in notepad while smiling evilly* You'll get what you want *winks eye*.**

 **Starly:**

 **1** **st** **-**

 **Kanan: Of course I do care for him like a son, but for example…imagine a situation that you love someone, and you put them a name because you care too much about them and suddenly you say it- no, you YELL it. It's only awkward to admit it out-loud.**

 **Me: At this point maybe she even calls Brai- Wow, almost broke a sweat on that one…**

 **2** **nd** **-**

 **Sabine: Mark my words; I. Did. Not. Flirt. With. Him! I literally just said the same thing he said because I thought it was funny and cu-AGH!**

 **3** **rd** **-**

 **Ezra: I would like to tell you Brais told it to me-**

 **Brais: I DID NOT!**

 **Ezra: -But actually, it was Secrets who did it.**

 **Me: *blushing badly and mumbling words***

 **4** **th** **-**

 **Me: Thank you. I'm fine, but trust me: Never try to skate while taking your dog for a walk when it's raining.**

 **5** **th** **-**

 **Me: Nope. No. Nein. Gjin (that's no in Frisio)**

 **I hope you guys liked and enjoyed this chapter! So with no more preambles, I wish you guys a Happy New Year!**

 **Chao Rebels! Thank you so much for staying by my side all this time :)**

 **(By the way: if someone is curious about how to pronounce Brais' name, simply type his name in Google Translate in English To Italian and listen how the lady says his name ;))**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

* * *

Ezra felt surprised and with fear when someone touched him in the shoulder.

 _" Finally you are awake," _Ezra heard his brother saying, _"You were sleeping like a rock and we couldn't wake you up."_

Ezra opened his eyes slowly and saw where he really was; he was on a vehicle, which was flying lightly a little bit above the ground, his arm laying on the side window, and his head laying lazily on his hand. It was a cold night, and little were the lights that illuminated it; there was also a little town at the distance, which reminded Ezra of Tarkintown.

"Ezra, we have arrived," Rex explained.

The boy turned his attention to the clone and asked, "Where?"

Gregor chuckled, turning around from the co-pilot's seat, "We're going to be staying in here for a little while until things calm down."

"Where's Wolffe?" asked the padawan.

Both clones looked at each other with un-ease.

"He stayed with the Rebellion," Rex answered simply.

"I'm sorry I took too long to wake up," Ezra apologized, changing the topic.

"It's ok, Ezra," Gregor smiled, "It's really late, and you need to sleep…or else Kanan would probably get out necks."

Brais chuckled.

They arrived to what seemed to be a very small house. The old paint was gray and it seemed to be falling out; there were a few orange boxes outside, right under a window. The clones landed the vehicle to the sides of the house, and entered to where they would be staying.

"You will sleep in this room," Rex said, opening one of the multiple doors.

The bedroom was way too small; there was only an individual bed with a very old and dusty cover, a little desk with an old lamp right next to the bed, and a window with a dirty and almost transparent curtain.

 _"This is nice,"_ Brais said with sarcasm and disgust.

 _We used to live on worse places,_ Ezra reminded his brother.

 _"Yeah. But that doesn't change the fact that it's disgusting."_

"Thanks Rex, thanks Gregor" the teen thanked both clones.

"No problem kid," the veteran explained, seeing how Gregor went to his own separate room. "Now go to sleep; tomorrow will be a tiring day."

With that, the clone closed the door after saying goodbye. Ezra sat down in the bed, which made a little squeak when he did, and he left a sigh run out of his mouth as he placed his head on his cold hands.

 _" Ezra? You ok?" _Brais asked with worry.

 _Y-yes. I'm just-just tired. I'm fine._

 _"You know what? I think you are probably the worst liar in the entire history of the Galaxy,"_ Brais reproached, _"Ignoring the fact that I know you, and you have light sleep, so you wake up with every noise you hear. Now, what happened?"_

 _Really, I'm just-_

Ezra felt as if Brais was mentally crushing his soul with his eyes.

 _Ok, I only had a bad dream._

" _Oh boy. What happened now?"_

 _Nothing important._

Brais stood quiet for a second, and then said, " _Ezra…"_

 _Go to sleep, Brais._

 _"Ezra, I need to know what happened. Last time you only had a 'bad dream', which turned out to be a vision. You need to-"_

 _Go to sleep, Brais._

Ezra laid down in the bed after turning the light off, closing his eyes and trying to get some rest.

After a couple of hours, Ezra found out that sleeping was simply a wish, since he was still staring at the empty wall. He noticed how outside the sky was being painted with a red and orange tone, announcing that it was soon to be morning, and although he hadn't slept much, he was not very tired.

He had managed to sleep one hour, and he probably could have continued sleeping if it wasn't for the nightmare he had. Ezra did not know anymore what was a dream, what was a vision, or if his nightmares would turn real, or if they were simply illusions, or-

 _"Continue like that and you will drive yourself to the path of pure insanity,"_ Brais murmured.

 _How do you know what I'm-?_

 _"-Thinking? You don't get it, but sometimes your thoughts speak very loud when you are feeling something very strong. Now I feel confusion and anger. Plus, I see you, and you are quite expressive."_

 _Wow, and is there any way that I can see you?_

" _Don't get off topic. Please, Ezra. Let me at least know what's going on, " _Brais asked.

 _Leave me alone, Brais!_

The older brother sighed.

 _"Be careful what you wish for."_

Ezra then felt something weird. Something in the environment had been altered, and somehow, Ezra knew it was related to him.

 _Brais?_

He did not answer.

 _No, no, no…_

Ezra kept repeating those words over and over again, remembering his nightmare.

 _Brais?! Come on, I didn't mean it! Please! Come back! I NEED YOU!_

Something in the environment was again altered.

 _"I…I'm sorry Ezra."_

 _Brais! I thought you were gone, idiot!_

 _"I'm sorry Ezra. I needed to see what your nightmare was in one way or another…"_

 _You…you USED ME?! BRAIS! YOU ARE A- YOU ARE A-!_

Ezra almost sobbed.

 _You_ scared _me._

The padawan felt as if something was comforting him; almost as warm as a hug, but empty as the horizon. Ezra identified them as comfort waves, that Brais was probably using on him. Ezra allowed the waves to console him, since probably it was the only way his brother could help him without using thoughts.

When Ezra calmed down, Brais stopped using the waves, and said, _"You couldn't identify any people you saw?"_

 _No. I did not. But I'm not sure I want to identify them._

" _Yeah_ ", Brais sighed. " _I'm not sure either."_

* * *

Next day, Ezra spent all his time with the clones. They worked on some projects, helped the little neighborhood, so Ezra had no time to think of his nightmare.

Brais was at unease, Ezra felt it. But he refused to say it, which made Ezra upset.

" _I s because of that man. I'm sure he has to do a lot with this puzzle, put the pieces do not collide," _Brais explained mysteriously.

Ezra knew his brother was hiding something from him.

At dawn, Ezra went to his room. He was way too tired, and did not doubted to sleep when he saw his bed.

* * *

He smiled while he gazed at the image of the ship that was on his data pad.

It was an ideal ship; big enough to sustain many people living in it, and small enough to avoid the attacks of enemy ships. But the ship was not important if it didn't have a pilot.

And the pilot from that ship was extremely important. The abilities of the pilot were stunning, and he felt that if that pilot flew even the worst of the ships, they would manage to make it seem as an spectacle.

But he needed the complete collection for his plan to be successful.

There was no place for mistakes.

* * *

Brais felt something really weird and maybe evil in the air out of the suddenly.

He looked around; everything was way too dark and difficult to identify. _Of course_ , Brais thought, Ezra's _sleeping._

Brais got out of his brother's mind as he said to himself, _"Whatever."_

He was tired of meditating as another way of sleeping. He missed resting, or feeling some way of taking a break or sleeping. Because when someone is asleep, their worries disappeared.

Brais did not truly lived in Ezra's head. He was more of an invisible entity that could not let himself been seen by others. If he did, his weak Force could tire out and he would have to meditate again. Plus, he could not risk be seen. Not until he was sure what was going on.

"Ah, forget about it," Brais said to himself.

He let himself be seen. He had to see his progress.

Brais closed his eyes with angst before looking at his arm. When he saw his arm, Brais felt the same deception he was accustomed to see; his arm was way too transparent, and left a dark and red aura.

Brais got mad and desperate, and tried to hit something due to his desperation.

He did no more than throwing a cup, which didn't make many noises.

Now without being shown, Brais kept floating in the inside of the house, almost touching the ceiling. He could not get really away from Ezra, or else his vision would get blurry and he could even get lost. It was like if he was chained to his brother, something he would never change. It didn't matter if he left himself being seen.

It didn't matter what he did.

Brais simply was beginning to accept it. It was part of his punishment for being in the dark side for so long. He still needed to get used to the brightness of the light that followed him.

But he still could not stop feeling something big was going to happen.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 ***Dancing while running away from angry readers* I tricked you guys! I tricked you, and you, and everybody!**

 **But really? Did you expect Ezra to be captured that easily?**

 **Ha, ha, no. There needs to be REAL DRAMA, REAL ACTION, and REAL BLOOD SHED!**

 **Ahem…ok, let's get serious now.**

 **I have two good possibilities that might happen:**

 **The first one: I'm thinking on maybe re writing my stories, since I really don't like them completely, overall with the orthography mistakes.**

 **And two: After writing some chapters, I realized something. There might be a 50 percent chance that I will make this tetra logy into a pentalogy (?).**

 **I hope that in this chapter you could maybe understand a little bit how thing's are going for Brais, and that you liked it very much!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6 – Ever heard the saying "Careful what you wish for"? XD**

 **LordSkyjacker – XD I like the sound of that too. I don't think Ezra will, though.**

 **TessaFred- *shrug* That's just who I am XD**

 **Starly:**

 **1** **st** **-**

 **Me: Nothing… *goes whistling away***

 **2** **nd** **-**

 **Sabine: *sigh* I know and I hate it.**

 **3** **rd** **-**

 **Me: *Blushing badly***

 **4** **th** **-**

 **Me: Nope ^^ (Well, to be fair, last chapter I gave so- wow, almost broke a sweat again on that one…)**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi Rebels!

As I have said before, I hate to announce things as a 'chapter', but I fear I have no choice, heh.

If you haven't seen my profile, here it is!

Edit from November, 2017- I am proud to announce that the fics will return with more force than ever! I have also created an account on Wattpad, on where I might publish my stories. But FanFiction remains!


End file.
